


midnight sun

by siin



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Gen, grima!robin - Freeform, more or less, risen (king)!chrom, risen!chrom - Freeform, thanks cipher cards, time to suffer, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siin/pseuds/siin
Summary: within him, anger slumbers - and his rotten body walks the earth once more.





	midnight sun

there’s nothing tragic about it, he thinks. whatever must be done falls into the others hands, more capable ones – he, however, failed his task, his people – those who put their trust into him. its agonizing, slow and painful, but he has to realize that whatever he was trying to establish, it was a mere dream, one that slipped from his grasp the moment the cold steel dug into his chest, over and over again, until a pool of blood was the only thing his vision was obscuring; until even pain seemed dull and the yells of the terrified people around him were unable to reach his deaf ears. that night, his body went cold and with it, hopes and beliefs of many others, slaughtered soon after him because they were careless – because they gave up their cause.

it felt almost weird, being left along by the goddess one prayed to every night, by the one that promised to guide them – but in the end, she did nothing, not a single thing as he left behind the ones most dear to him; he made a mistake, didn’t he? of course, there was no other explanation for this, and still, there was anger at himself – anger at naga – welling up inside of his gut the moment he realized what his fate was. she had forsaken him, had forsaken her people – their savior. in other words, she gave up on humanity; on their will to live, their wish to exist and walk the realms of the living. and as everything grew silent, he hit the bottom of his own ignorance.

when he jolted back up, he was covered in mud, soil was beneath his white fingernails and the first glimpse of the new world was a familiar face; white hair, pale complexion – and too many pairs of eyes as he smiled down upon him, setting an ebon crown upon his blue hair, pulling him up onto his feet. his hands were stretched out, snaked around his cold body and chrom needed a moment to process the situation, not making any sense to him, as even the slightest noise made him feel uneasy – as even the slightest touch felt like hot iron against his icy skin. 

“finally”, robin uttered, the words sounding way too far away. 

“you’re with me again, you’re a king again – i’m sorry that i failed you.”

chrom didn’t know what he meant, not when he looked at his face, not when he noticed how prominent grima’s features were on the pale face in front of him, stretching out his hand – tinted gray by now – to touch the others skin. he didn’t feel much, but what he felt was a living body, a breathing person – not a mad god, even if he seemed to smile like one.

“we don’t have time for this, chrom.”

swiftly, he brushed away the hand – not even explaining himself, or the situation up until now – not a single word about this, or as to why he wasn’t sitting in a grave, rotting five feet under and dead. chrom felt very much alive, even with a stupid crown atop his head and numb fingers to call his own as he still spent time in robins embrace.

“i’m sorry for being weak”, robins voice picked up again, staring at him with red eyes, piercing holes into him, as if they spoke another language, other words contrary to those that rolled over his lips with ease.

“b-but, you see, i couldn’t stand being without you – all alone. after you died, the others also did – and it’s my fault, i know – but in the end, there was nobody left.”  
what? why? this couldn’t be right, no way.

“and … i’m sorry. i failed you more than once, and on top of that”

this boy looked as if he was on the verge of tears, almost crying but not flinching, still starring at him – as if he wasn’t even himself anymore, as if there was a voice speaking from within a body belonging to somebody else by now, a broken record from days past.

“chrom … i … i …”

“i asked grima to turn you into a risen, and so he did.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was smth stupid i wrote in 15 minutes, wth  
> for my friend, myrn B)


End file.
